


Ecdysis

by AvenueofESC



Series: Drarry Microfics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Drarry Microfic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC
Summary: Written for the Drarry Microfic prompt: Metamorphosis.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205048
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Ecdysis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fw00shy for looking over this for me!

He had changed after the war. No one believed that he had. Constantly lurking, remaining as hidden as he could, everyone still thought he was a snake. But he had grown and would no longer be able to slither into his old, dead skin even if he tried.

In the shadows enveloping the room, the blood on his hands glowed vividly with the remnants of lives he had taken. His approach had been silent and deadly. Slowly, staring down at the unmoving bodies twisted before him, he took a handkerchief from his pockets and leisurely wiped his hands before vanishing it. 

A wet cough echoed through the room. Startled emerald eyes reflecting both fear and relief gazed at him, framed by bruises and sweat damp hair.

“Well, Potter,” Draco drawled, navigating his way around the blood on the floor as he made his way toward the man chained to the wall, “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @avenueofesc


End file.
